Tales of the Crystal
by Kid Ape 2
Summary: Tipa's caravan begins it's never ending quest for myrrh with five new members. For a clavat named Julie, it was simply ensuring the future of the village, but she soon begins to hope for a world free of the miasma plague. All because of a man who set out to rid the world of it years ago.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy related material belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 1

O' keepers of the crystal

For many years a deathly mist choked the world. Born of a source unknown and with it vicious creatures that now stalk the land. Life was given a devastating blow, and extinction seemed certain if not for fragments of enormous crystals that kept the poisonous miasma at bay. The world learned to harness a a gift from the earth that would allow the crystals to keep the mist out of their villages and towns. A gift called Myrrh which can only be obtained from a certain tree that thrives in the miasma. However it is far from a simple mission. Though many attempt to find the tree to harvest the water of life, some never make it home to their loved ones. Sometimes entire villages are lost from travelers who didn't survive the perilous journey. The members of the caravans carry a heavy burden as the lives of their fellow villagers rests in their hands.

This was a fact known all too well by the residents of a village named Tipa. A beautiful town resting near the gulf. Once a wonderful sight to behold from the tip of a cliff overlooking a vast ocean, but now clouded in miasma and obstructing the view of the endless waves. At the heart of the village stands the crystal that protects them. Radiant and glorious it would glow through the year until time to send out the caravan to gather Myrrh. In front of the stone was a man. Advanced in his years and wise beyond any other in the village.

His name was Rowland. He seemed to be in a state of thought as he stared at the crystal in front of him, It's blue glow shining and reflecting off of his wrinkled face. It had been several years since a young man he once knew set off on an impossible mission. Rowland sighed. He knew that there was no way to do the impossible. Even someone as determined as him couldn't do it. Despite much protest, the lad would not be swayed and set off immediately. Surely by now he was no longer in this world. The old man shook his head. If only he could have stopped him. If only he would have heeded his warning and abandoned the futile quest. Te village would not have had to lose such an outgoing and kind youth. A hand then gently grabbed his shoulder. He turned to see his wife softly smiling at him. He returned the smile and nodded.

A young clavat prepared herself for a long journey inside her home. Her room was tidy and smelled of sunflowers that came from the garden her mother grew. Her hair was long and came down her back and was held in place by a tan bonnet. She wore a dress that split near the bottom, covering both her legs with fabric that came to a tip at the base. The sleeves were long and cuffed around her wrists, seeming to hold air inside.

Her pack lay on her bed along with several pieces of supplies her family gave her for the journey. She finished packing and left her room. The living room was empty. Everyone was outside waiting for her. The girl's heart sank. She's never had to before, but even from the tales she's read, in the passages where characters would have to leave each other the words always made her sad. In short, she hated goodbyes. She left the house and found her family standing together waiting for her. Her mother stood smiling with her father and two sisters.

"Today is the day," Her father began in a booming voice. "I would give anything to go in your stead, Julie."

"But father, your injuries." Julie replied.

"In my younger days, these wounds wouldn't have stopped me. I was a knight after all. Damn Goblins.."

"Now now, Walter," Julie's mother laughed. "You've already done your part for our village." Walter smiled and rubbed his side where a nearly fatal wound lay, now scarred and healed.

"Will you come back?" A smaller voice asked. Julie looked down to her two sisters who couldn't stop crying. She knelt down to them and they both hugged her as they sobbed into her chest.

"Please don't go, Julie. I'll miss you too much." She rubbed their backs then looked them both in the eyes. They sniffles and wipes their eyes but the tears still came.

"Mintie. Erin. I need you to protect mother and father. Be strong for me, okay?" The two girls nodded. "I won't be long and I'll tell you about everything that I see."

"Promise?" They said in unison.

"Promise." They gave her one more hug and after they let go they continues to cryJulie's heart ached. She hated this so much, but knew this was a choice all her own. She stood to her parents once again. Walter was holding a sword and shield and handed them to Julie. She took them and tested the weight. It was perfectly balanced and felt light in her grasp. The shield was also light yet strong.

"Thank you, Father." She said as she placed the sword and shield on her back to carry. Walter nodded.

"Hilda completely disagrees with swords and shields, but I must make a living for us somehow, right?"

They're dangerous and are only meant for the battlefield!" She said with distaste, "but, I pray that they will keep my child safe. Please be careful Julie." Hilda began to weep herself and Julie hugged her. In between her sons, she kept whispering 'my sweet daughter' and after a while Walter separated them.

"Stay safe my child." He said. Julie nodded, holding back tears of her own. With a final wave, the young clavat made her way to the center of the village to await her comrades. Before she was out of sight, Walter shouted out to her:

"Be sure to send us any material you find so I can forge a fine weapon for you!" Julie turned and waves once more before she was gone from view.

As she walked, she couldn't hold her tears back any longer and quietly sobbed. It felt as though she were already gone and have missed them dearly for years now. As she neared the heart of the village and the crystal came into view, she saw two selkie standing a ways off from it waiting for her.

"Well, at least someone else showed up. I was starting to think everyone changed their minds." The first of them said as she stood with her staff on her shoulders with both arms resting on either side. She had short hair that curled out. Her top was pink and held fur of an animal along the chest. It was short and her belly was exposed. She also wore a skirt that showed her right leg as it grew shorter near that side. Underneath she wore black short leggings so nothing was exposed. The other selkie was dressed similarly as the main difference in their clothes was simply color. Her hair was long, almost as long as Julie's, and she wore longer leggings that showed diamond shaped cut outs, showing her smooth skin within the patterns.

"Julie, Right?" The other started. Julie nodded. "I don't believe we've met yet. I'm Ky Luna. This is my sister, Ci era. Nice to meet you."

"How did you know my name?" Julie asked. Ky Luna smiled.

"I heard about you from Rowland. He told me about all of our comrades. They should be here by now."

"Well maybe they got scared and stayed home. I guarantee it." Ci era accused.

"Don't mind her. She's always like this." Ky Luna said. Julie laughed.

"Can you believe it? We're going to look for Myrrh today. Almost doesn't seem real."

"Are you afraid?" Ky Luna looked to Julie. She asked out of sincerity. She really wanted to know.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. In fact I'm terrified. But at least I know the reason behind our travels." She looked ahead to the crystal and then back to her sister. Julie thought of her family again and remembered her sadness.

"Sorry I'm late." Someone said from behind them. They all turned to see a young clavat walking toward them. He wore dark and tan clothes and a bandanna across his forehead. His hair was brown and emerged from over the bandanna. He carried a sword and shield in hand as if ready for a battle.

"Finally! Is this everyone?" Ci era asked annoyed.

"There's one more coming, Cici." Ky Luna said. Ci era growled in frustration.

"Well I'm going ahead. I hate waiting." She then stalked ahead to the crystal where Rowland was waiting for them. Ky Luna smiled and bowed. She then walked away and caught up with her sister.

"I said I was sorry.." He said. Julie looked to him and smiled.

"It's fine. I'm sure Rowland won't mind. I'm Julie," she introduced.

"Drake." He replied. "Do you know where the last one is?" Julie shook her head.

"I knew others would join, but I haven't met anyone until today."

Drake nodded. "I see Would you like to wait for him?"

"Have you met him?" She asked. Drake nodded again.

"Actually,he's a friend of mine. We've known each other since we were kids. He's rather awkward around women though." Julie grew quiet. So far there were three females who joined the caravan.

"Ah, there he is." Julie looked to see a young lilty quickly walking toward them. He wore armor and carried a spear over his shoulder and swung his free arm as though he were marching. He had three strands of peach colored hair sprouting from the top of his head that slanted backwards in a wrinkled fashion. A look of sheer determination on his face as he drew closer to them.

"Drake, am I late?" He asked in a high, loud and confident voice, almost as if making a statement rather than asking a question..

"No, you're on time, Kur yorg." Drake assured. The lilty nodded looked to the girl beside him. His face suddenly grew beet red.

"I'm Julie." She greeted. Kur Yorg jumped and began shaking. He tried to speak, but failed at forming a proper sentence. Instead he could only babble and make gibberish. Julie giggled causing him to grow even more red. Suddenly he dashed ahead toward the crystal.

"Will he be alright traveling with us?" She asked amused but also concerned.

"He volunteered himself for this very reason. He wanted to get over his shyness and couldn't think of a better way to do it." Julie smiled. She did think it cute at how red he got.

"Well we should go. They'll be waiting." Drake nodded and the two clavats made their way to the crystal ahead.

When they arrived they happened upon quite a scene. Kur Yorg was in the grip of Ky Luna who held him in a death hug, cuddling his face against hers. She squealed in delight as Ci era rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"You are soooo cuuuute!" She said as he squirmed to get free. His eyes were wide and perfectly round with tears forming in them and his mouth agape as he screamed his protests.

"Let me go, selkie woman! I command you! Ahh!"

"But your face is so squishy wishy! I wanna hold you forever!"

"Noooahhhhh!"

"I see that you're all here." Rowland said as he turned from the crystal. Julie and Drake approached everyone and Ky Luna stood with Kur Yorg still in her arms. He went limp with the occasional twitch of his arm and his face still held a look of shock and protest. Ci era stood beside her and crossed her arms, tapping her foot Impatiently.

"I thank all of you for making this choice. You honor our village with your bravery and sacrifice. As you know, this will not be an easy task. Many hardships and trials lay ahead of you. You will be pushed, your limits challenged, and your lives risked. But I know that you can prevail. From now on, you will only have each other to look out for. Support one another and build yourselves. Do not let any differences you have divide you. You will surely fail if that happens.

"I trust that you will make us all proud. " Rowland turned to the crystal and looked upon it again. He took out a book that held the rituals in it to bless the crystal with the essence of Myrrh. On a pedestal under the Crystal's resting place stood a chalice. It had many designs and a lip that spilled out. A large hole gaped the side of it and the rest of it curved upward. A smaller crystal was fused to the top of it and glowed beautifully next to the larger crystal. Rowland picked it up and handed it to Ci era, who held it in awe. It was nearly half her size, but it was surprisingly light.

"We will be here when you return. We have much to do already to plan your arrival back. May you be safe in your travels. Now farewell."

The caravaners gathered at the entrance to the village. They all stood on a bridge that crossed a small Brook, that softly gurgled as they all looked upon the village once more. With them was a large wagon that was hooked to a young papaopamus. Julie stood in front of it patting its head and feeding it dried grass. It hummed as she stroked its ears.

"Are you guys ready?" Drake asked. Ky Luna climbed into the caravan along with Ci era and Julie. Kur Yorg stayed outside and decided to walk along side them.

"Don't you want to ride with us, Kur Yorg?" Ky Luna asked from inside. Kur Yorg began to turn red again.

"That girl.." He said.

"You _did_ want to do this." Drake reminded him as he prepared to steer.

"I know that!" Kur Yorg hissed. "Baby steps.." Drake laughed and began to guide the caravan away from the village as Kur Yorg . Julie sat outside on the end of the wagon and watched the village grow smaller. This was it. The journey to find Myrrh had begun. Ky Luna was right. It didn't seem real. As they ventured further and further, a grim gravity seemed to settle among them. This could be the last time they saw their village.

Several hours passed and by now they knew they couldn't turn back. Drake began humming a tune from a song he had learned as a child. It wasn't long before Ci era grew annoyed.

"Will we have to sit through this for the entire time?!" She bellowed.

"Ci era." Ky Luna said.

"Am I bothering you?" Drake asked.

"How'd you guess?"

"Okay I'll stop." The ride grew quiet again. Only the sound of the wheels rolling over the dirt and stone road.

"So..." Drake began immediately gaining an aggravated sigh from Ci era. "What are your trades?"

"We're alchemists," Ky Luna replied. "We're the daughters of Jon Ra. We still don't know much about it though." Ci era gritted her teeth at that name, but no one noticed. Drake nodded.

"I see. We are Tailors. It's not much, but."

"Hm. I would've thought you were farmers, but what's the difference. " Ci era said as she laid herself down. Ky Luna peeked outside the caravan at Kur Yorg.

"What about you Kur Yorg?" She called to him. The lilty grew red and sped up his pace. Ky Luna and Drake laughed. She then looked out to Julie who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Hey, Julie, what about you?" The clavat looked to the sky and watched the clouds pass. A simple pass time, daydreaming. She found herself letting go and drifting off into a different world all her own. Her father said that it was simply a memory of a different time. In other words, a past life. Though that wasn't the only thing on her mind. Back in Tipa, she seemed ready for this. A bit excited even, but now that they were ot, she could only think of everything going wrong. Though she trained under her father for a few years, she never had to apply her skills in actual combat before. This never bothered her before, but now.. What if she couldn't...

"Hey, wake up!" Ci era barked. Julie jumped and looked back.

"I'm sorry. What did you say," She asked in a slight panic.

"What is your trade?" Julie caught herself and sat up.

"My father is a blacksmith so I guess that would be my trade."

"I see. That sword and shield of yours. Did you make them?" Drake asked.

"My father did. He's still teaching me so I didn't feel comfortable making my own weapons. He's really skilled."

"I bet my uncle in Marr's pass could make a better weapon. That thing just looks path-"

"Stop it, Ci era!" Ky Luna interrupted. The sister selkie grunted, but said no more. Once again the caravan was quiet.

"I'd like to know more about smithing." Drake said, breaking the silence again. "Perhaps I can apply it to my trade." Julie smiled.

"Sure."

The sun was beginning to set behind the mountains in the distance and the papaopamus was starting to slow down. Even Kur Yorg was beginning to show signs of weariness. Ky Luna invited him to join everyone in the caravan, but he would decline by simply walking a bit further ahead.

"Maybe we should make camp." Drake said with a stretch. He soon found a proper space to stop and everyone climbed out with a much needed stretch.

"Why here?" Ci era whined.

"Here is fine. Make us a fire." Ky Luna ordered. Ci era growled and went to gather some nearby wood. Julie stretched her limbs and began to help clear the area. Drake released the papaopamus and found a nearby tree to tie it to. After finding it plenty of dried grass to eat, he found that the others had already set up camp and were eating rations that they brought from home.

He quickly found his and began eating with them. Soon they finished. It seemed only a few seconds before Ci era and Ky Luna had fallen asleep. They slept in the wagon and Julie was getting up from the fire to join them, that is if Ci era would allow her.

She looked over to Drake who was sitting by himself under a tree, staring at the moonless starry night. She went over to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Drake looked to her and chuckled.

"Sorry. Just lost in thought." He replied.

"Well, I was going to sleep now. You should get some sleep too."

"Well someone should keep watch. In case anything comes along." Julie hadn't thought of that.

"But you were driving all day. Are you sure?" She asked. Drake nodded happily.

"Of course. I already talked to Kur Yorg and he agreed to take my place if I drift off." Julie felt a hint of guilt, but he seemed sure.

"Okay. If you need any of us just call." He nodded and Julie went back to the caravan. Inside were Ky Luna and Ci era who were both asleep under a small quilt decorated with the crest of the selkie tribe. She pulled out a blanket of her own and laid down near the two sisters. Ci era stirred but didn't wake and Julie was grateful for that.

After she was comfortable, she took out a small journal and feather from her pack and began writing:

'Entry 1

We've finally started our journey to find myrrh. There are five of us and they all seem really nice. Ci era is quite irritable at most times and it seems that Ky Luna keeps her calm. Kur Yorg is a bit nervous around females, so I can only imagine how shy he is around us. I hope he can get over his shyness soon. I think Ky Luna will try to cuddle him more so he's gonna need it. Drake is really kind. He and I are both clavat so I suppose I can relate to him. I feel bad for leaving him out there tonight. Perhaps I'll bring him a blanket.'

Julie finished and put her diary away. She then turned onto her back and drifted off to sleep. Her last thought being of her family. She had to make it home. To tell the the stories of her adventures and laugh with her sisters. To hug her mother out of happiness instead of grief. To learn more from her father about her family trade. Yes she had to return to Tipa. She had to.

Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles related material belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 2

 _They say that wicked creatures prowl the road along this beautiful riverbank, but nobody has ever seen one. I once asked a man why. He simply replied, "Because anyone who happens upon one is promptly eaten!" But it is long since anyone has met such a fate. For nowadays, people take another route, far away from the spooky old road. Only we walk the old way now... travelers in crystal caravans._

Road to River Belle

Julie woke to find herself alone in the caravan. Ci era and Ky Luna had both awoke and went to find a source of water that wasn't too far from the caravan, but not before Ci era threatened a guaranteed broken nose to Drake and Kur Yorg if either of them attempted to peek. The boys gave their word as the sisters ventured off and continued to clear the area of the burned fire wood and stones surrounding it. Julie stepped out to the morning sun and greeted Drake and Kur Yorg with a stretch.

"Good morning." She yawned.

"Well, good morning, sleepy head. Did you get a good rest?" Drake asked. Julie nodded and looked at the Kur Yorg who was avoiding her eyes. She hadn't even addressed him directly and he's still shy around her. She felt the urge to swarm him with hugs and cuddles like Ky Luna did, but she ignored it. She didn't want to make him even more uncomfortable than he already is.

"Ky Luna and Ci era invited you to bathe with them when you awoke. There's a small creek ahead, just inside the protection of the crystal chalice. They're waiting for you there."

"OK. Thanks." The clavat then ventured toward where Drake said the sisters went to. It wasn't long before she heard the splashing of water and indistinct conversation between the selkies. Soon she could see them.

They were both down to their undergarments and were washing themselves in the creek. Julie drew closer and could hear them more clearly.

"Why are you so mean all the time?" She heard Ky Luna ask as more water splashed behind her.

"I'm not mean! People just annoy me." Ci era replied. Julie smiled as she drew closer.

"You never said that about Ti Lon. Did he annoy you?" Ci era blushed and splashed at Ky Luna who giggled at her response.

"Shut up! He was different..." She nearly stammered. She then huffed and splashed out of the river to dry.

"C'mon, you just got here!" Ky Luna said as she tried to call the flushed selkie back.

"Luna." She started in a lower calmer tone. Ky Luna picked up on it and she looked to her sister in concern.

"I still think you should have stayed in Tipa. It's really dangerous out here."

"You say that as if you came out here before. If I stayed, then who would keep you from kicking our caravan's butts?"

"This isn't funny! You should have stayed home! I should be the only one here, not you."

Ky Luna stood in the creek and eyed Ci era who glared back. Julie stopped, unsure if she would be intruding.

"You think Dad would ha-"

"Don't you ever call him that again!" Ci era barked. Ky Luna frowned as she stared Ci era. "Never again. Not after... Not after what he did..."Julie heard their conversation begin to escalate and didn't want them to fight, so she made herself known and greeted the two selkies.

"Good morning Julie!" Ky Luna happily replied with a wave. Ci era continued to dry off and said nothing.

"So Julie, here to show yourself off?" Ky Luna teased. Julie blushed.

"And I thought you said I was mean." Ci era said as she began to dress.

"I'm just teasing!" She defended.

"Drake said you invited me and I really do need a bath."

"Of course! Please." Julie then joined the selkie in the creek and bathed herself. Ci era finished dressing and made her way back to the caravan. There was a moment of silence between the girls as they bathed. Julie splashed her face, ridding herself of morning drowsiness.

"Do you think Kur Yorg will be okay with us around?" Ky Luna asked. It was only yesterday that Julie asked the same thing to Drake. " I mean, I think he's adorable, but I don't think he likes us."

"Drake told me he was shy around women and that he joined the caravan to face that. But there are three of us and only two guys. It's only natural he'd avoid us." Julie washed her arms, letting the water splash back into the creek.

"I hope he comes around. I feel bad for him." Ky Luna said.

Julie looked over to her. She was wringing out a wash cloth she had brought along and began to clean her face. Julie couldn't help but notice her more... Abundant features. She was gorgeous. Not only that, she was by far the sweetest member of the caravan. Especially compared to Ci era. Julie felt a bit jealous of her. Even going so far as looking at her own physique in the surprisingly calm stream. She gazed at her reflection, wondering if she should even be in the caravan. What if leaving Tipa was a mistake? What if she becomes a burden to everyone? These thoughts hadn't crossed her mind at all before leaving, but now that they were actually searching for myrrh now, she began to panic. Unaware that her bath mate had snuck up on her.

"You seem a bit quiet," the selkie blurted as she wrapped her arms around Julie and squeezed her against her chest. Julie gasped at the sudden groping and felt Ky Luna even lift her a bit. The clavat's face turned crimson red as she felt only skin against her. Ky Luna must have..

"Ky Luna! W-what are you d-doing!? Why are you-" she began, trying not to touch the bare skinned selkie. What was she thinking of doing? She never would have thought Ky Luna would be into that kind of thing.

"Its going to be fine." Julie heard. She calmed felt her own heart slow down. "We are here with you. You don't have to worry, okay? We're going to find myrrh for our village and return home safe."

Julie eventually smiled and replied by returning the hug. Though after a few seconds she asked her to put her top back on. Ky Luna obliged with laughter saying they needed to breathe for a bit.

The two continued to bathe and spoke about their families back home and shared stories of their times together. After a few more minutes, they dried off and got dressed. When they returned to the caravan, they saw that everyone was ready to leave. Drake was ready to drive again and once more, Kur Yorg was ahead of the caravan again looking back to them with his spear on his shoulder. Ci era was inside and ready to leave.

"Come on, let's go already!" She yelled from inside. Drake laughed and the girls made their way inside and their journey began anew.

Though Ky Luna and Julie were more acquainted, the ride was still quiet as no one spoke. Drake didn't attempt another conversation and Ci era was quietly happy for that. Julie rode on the back of the wagon again and was watching the clouds go by, lost in her dreams.

The caravan rode for several hours and by this time, Kur Yorg was directly beside it in his march. Ky Luna and Ci era had both decided to walk along in front. Soon they made it to a small hill and at the top they saw another caravan on the side of the stone path. A lilty clad in full armor stood tall and proud as Tipa's caravan approached. Behind him were more armored lilties gathered around a moogle who was speaking with them.

"Hail fellow caravaners! You are the caravan from Tipa are you not?" The lilty asked full of vigor.

"I see that word of us is already out," Said Drake as he pulled the papaopamus to a stop. Everyone had gathered around to greet the lilty as well. Kur Yorg looked at him with a hint of admiration, saluting him as his greeting.

"Yes. In fact I was hoping one day I would get to meet you. It can be quite treacherous gathering myrrh for first time adventurers. My name is Sol Racht. I am captain of the caravan from the great fortress at Alfitaria."

Everyone greeted him warmly except Ci era who seemed quite intrigued by the moogle with the other lilties.

"How goes your travels so far?" Sol Racht asked.

"We just started only yesterday. We were told the first Myrrh tree was almost three days away from Tipa."

"I see. Perhaps a mentor can be of assistance." Sol Racht turned to the other lilties and the moogle with them.

"Stiltzken! Do you have a moment?" The moogle turned and waddled over.

"This is Stiltzken," Sol Racht continued. "He may not look it but he is a seasoned adventurer. Even we turn to him for counsel from time to time."

The moogle simply shook his head.

"No, I'm just a moogle that likes to get around."

Everyone greeted him. They all spoke with him, asking him advice on things. The moogle happily answered their questions and even gave them a few things for their quest. One thing being Phoenix downs. He informed them that if a member of the caravan fell in battle, the item was to be used to revive them. The information was well recieved but everyone hoped things wouldn't escalate to that point.

Soon they began to speak about the world and the many places that holds Myrrh trees.

"Well if anything you must know of the Miasma streams of the world." Stiltzken said. Drake shook his head. "Dark places they are. Concentrations of the evil mist so thick that it is nearly impossible to see the other side. Luckily the power of the crystal chalice can protect you while you pass. You will have to in order to retrieve your villages Myrrh. There are many places that you can find some, but that means you will have to eventually pass a stream to get it."

"Sounds like fun." Ci era chided.

"We moogle aren't affected by it, so we can come and go as we please. But that thought lead me to wonder. Would that make moogles monsters?" Julie was shocked. The miasma didn't harm moogles? How? Remembering her thoughts from yesterday, she decided that only monsters can exist in the miasma. Could someone like Stiltzken be one?

"By the way, do you know your way to any Myrrh trees, kupo?" A small voice asked. A moogle smaller than Stiltzken appeared from behind Sol Racht. Drake shook his head. "I don't want you to get lost, kupo. I can show you where they are, kupo! Let me go with you, kupo!"

Julie gasped.

"Capital!" Sol Racht exclaimed. "Let Mog be your guide. He knows his way around this world and will surely make your journey easier."

"Of course. We'd be happy to have you." Drake invited. Ky Luna grabbed Mog and gave him a squeeze in her arms. The moogle laughed and Kur Yorg sighed with relief.

Soon everyone said their goodbyes and Tipa's caravan continued on. With Mog they were able to speed up their progress with a more certain pace. It was another two hours before they finally reached their first mission. A road lay in front of them, cut in between a hill that lead to a field. The smell of water filled the air as well as something else. It wasn't a scent however. It was a feeling. Something akin to dread and fear. Everyone could feel it and it made them feel uneasy. This was the first place to gather Myrrh, but despite its appearance, no one from Tipa's caravan wanted to go any further.

"This is it, right Mog?" Julie asked the moogle. He nodded.

"This is where a Myrrh tree is, kupo. It's called River Belle Path."

"What happened to three days?" Ci era questioned. Drake gave a nervous laugh and scratched his head.

"I don't like it here," said Julie.

"Me neither," replied Drake, "but this is for Tipa. We should prepare before we go." He then went in the caravan and came out with a sword and shield. The blade was wider than Julie's and

Squared at the tip. He also came out with hers and handed them to her. He then went to the others who were all waiting to enter the path.

"This is it. Our first Myrrh tree is in here. Is everyone ready?" They all nodded, weapons and minds ready. Drake turned to Julie and Mog who were also waiting to go in. With that, they all made their way into the path.

The air was thick with moisture from the river. Every one walked with caution and kept their eyes open for monsters. Kur Yorg carried the crystal chalice by bouncing it off the top of his head, Ky Luna holding back the urge to squeal and squeeze him. Everyone could see a small field around them keeping out a thin mist that could only be seen because of it.

"The miasma is thick here." Julie said seeming to confirm the fact that the miasma was real.

"That must mean the tree really is here. We cant be far."

Soon they all crossed a bridge and several feet ahead was a Goblin. His skin was red and he had long pointed ears that stuck outward. He carried a short but thick sword that curved up. He muttered to himself, jittering and jumping as though itching for a fight.

"Look out, kupo!" Mog warned. The Goblin saw them and with a grunt, he picked up a large rock and hurled it at them. It crashed against Julie's shield and bounced off. She growled at him.

"Let's go!" Ci era shouted as she took off toward him.

"No, wait!" Drake said. The selkie ran out and soon stopped in her tracks. She felt a terrible pain shoot into her lungs as she inhaled. Her eyes watered and she collapsed to her knees, dropping her staff. She had run out of the protection of the chalice and was caught outside in the miasma.

Everyone ran after her and the barrier enveloped her again. The Goblin ran towards her and rose his sword to swing, but Ky Luna had launched herself at him and smacked his face with her staff. The Goblin fell back and rolled to a stop.

"Ci era, are you alright?!" Her sister asked as she knelt down beside her.

"I'm fine. Just a bad odor." She gasped as she was able to breathe again.

"You have to stay near the chalice," Kur Yorg exclaimed as he watched the Goblin get back up. "Stay close and fight!" The two selkies looked at him and he began to turn red again. "Don't stare at me! Come on!"

Drake and Julie both confronted the Goblin as he readied his blade again. The two clavats held their shields and Drake rushed at him. The Goblin couldn't defend himself and was struck down, slashed over the chest and vanished in a poof.

"Good job." Julie said to him. He nodded as thanks as the others came over. After making sure Ci era was okay, they continued on. Soon they had come to a gate and a strange pedestal that seemed to be missing a piece.

"How do we get pass?" Ky Luna asked.

"We need to find the key, kupo." Mog replied. A loud shout came from behind them and they turned to see three goblins running toward them. Julie met with one and Drake followed. Ky Luna and Ci era took on the second one and Kur Yorg fought the last. Mog carried the chalice and made sure everyone stayed inside the barrier.

This time Julie attacked first. She swung her sword and cut the goblin's ear. He screamed in pain and swung his own sword. Julie blocked, making the weapon bounce off her shield and fly out of his hand. Trying to recover, the Goblin watched his sword plant itself in the ground but was met with Drake's shield to his face. He fell to the ground and Julie stuck him in his chest. Like the last, he also disappeared in a poof.

Ky Luna flipped away from a swing that nearly took her arm off. She then lunged at the Goblin only to zip behind him as Ci era fired a focus shot. It hit his face and pushed him to the ground. Ky Luna then stood over the monster and with all her might swung her staff overhead and smashed the goblins face. They heard a crack and then he poofed out of existence. The two selkies then looked to Kur Yorg who already finished defeating his opponent.

"That wasn't bad." Ky Luna said. Ci era nodded in agreement.

"Mine had this." Kur Yorg said as he held up a stone that looked like the crescent moon.

"That's the key, kupo." Said Mog. The lilty then rushed over to the pedestal. Of course it had a slot where the key was to go on top. Kur Yorg used the key and the pedestal began to glow. Right after, the gate opened, revealing the next portion of land. Everyone continued on.

"Um... Ky Luna?" Kur Yorg whispered. The selkie looked to him and saw that he was reddening and avoiding her eyes. "I also found this. The Goblin dropped it too... I- I thought... That maybe... You could use it..." He handed her a clear round stone that held a greenish blue color. Inside it seemed to move as though an aura dwelled inside. It was a cure stone.

Before she could thank him, he had already gone ahead with the others. Ky Luna smiled and followed.

Before they made much progress, three furry little creatures burst from the ground. They snarled at the caravaners and jumped at them ready to attack. They were much easier to defeat as it only took a few hits to subdue them and like the goblins, they disappeared after defeat. Though they were monsters, they looked much less threatening than the goblins, but even with that thought, so did the moogles.

The caravan made their way down a slope that lead to the river. A fallen bridge lay waste over it, water gurgling over the broken wood. Lucilky all of it wasn't submerged, and it was fairly easy to make their way over it. After crossing, they continued their way around a bend that opened to a field. Across it were more monsters and goblins.

"I'm tired of these things.." Said Ci era.

"There's the way to the Myrrh tree, kupo." Mog said looking past the field towards a bridge. The monsters were well off from it, but sneaking by them was not an option.

"Looks like we have to fight them." Julie said earning an annoyed sigh from Ci era.

"Can we get this over with already?" She growled. Everyone nodded and ran out onto the field. Mog carried the chalice as everyone else prepared to battle. Soon four more goblins were upon them as well as those furry little monsters. They fought them off from within the crystal field, making sure none made their way inside.

Ky Luna bashed them with her staff while Ci era kept some at bay with focus shots. Drake and Kur Yorg fought with a giant goblin nearly stepping out of the crystal field in the brawl. Despite his size, he wasn't as strong as he looked as a few simple cuts took him down with a poof that confirmed his defeat.

Julie battled with a Goblin and was winning. Suddenly she tripped on a rock and fell. The Goblin swung his sword at her, but was met with the resistance of Drake's hand that kept him from finishing the blow. The Goblin spun around with a rock in hand and bashed Drake's shoulder. The clavat fell back, but Julie was quickly up and slashed the goblin's back, ending his life.

Drake felt his shoulder and winced at the pain it gave.

"Drake, are you okay?!" Julie asked with concern. "It's my fault! If I wouldn't have been so careless-"

"Don't worry yourself, I'm fine." He assured with a smile as he stood, declining the help the others offered. He held the sword with his good hand but his shield hand shook and limped while he grimaced in pain.

"Drake..."

"I can help." Ky Luna said. She took out the cure stone that Kur Yorg gave her. She then began a small spell. A Bluish green light began to swarm around his injury. After a few seconds, the lights faded and Drake tested it.

"It's better. Still a painful twinge, but thank you." He said.

"Sorry, I'm still working on spell casting," the selkie apologized. Julie sighed in relief, but still felt guilty for what happened to him.

"It's up ahead, kupo. Let's go."

The caravan left the field and came to the bridge. Across it was a small cottage. Confused, everyone approached it. Upon getting closer, they could see that it was much too small to belong to any person. When they reached it, there were two moogles out in front.

"Hello. We don't have much here. Nothing worth taking at least." One said as the caravan approached.

"We're not here to take anything," Drake said. "We're looking for a Myrrh tree. Is there one nearby?"

"No Myrrh tree here. Only us, kupo. Perhaps it would be best for you to turn back and leave this place, kupo. Travelers are scarce here for a good reason."

Ky Luna was speaking with the other moogle and Ci era and Kur Yorg were both looking toward a tunnel that the bridge overlooked. From it the river ran and a fine mist flowed, covering the smooth stones and rocks along the shore in a thin layer of water, clear evidence of a nearby waterfall.

"It's this way kupo!" Said Mog to them.

"Good. Can we get this over with now? I'm done with this place," Ci era said. Kur Yorg was red in the face, simply from being near the selkie, but he nodded in agreement. Julie and Drake thanked the moogles for their time and Ky Luna promised to visit the next time they were nearby.

Everyone looked at the tunnel. The slight mist dampened their clothes and made their fingers wet, as they held their weapons, ready for anything that may come between them and the tree. Julie worried about Drake and his shoulder, but he didn't seem to be bothered by it. At least that's how it appeared. She decided to stay close to him in case anything does happen. If he was to get hurt or even killed she knew she would never forgive herself.

"Let's go." Said Drake and they all proceeded into the tunnel.

It wasn't long before the tunnel ended and opened to a beautiful waterfall that ran from atop a cliff and into the river that flowed out through the tunnel. In front of the falls was a pool that waved as the water filled it.

"There it is kupo!" Mog exclaimed. Everyone looked to see a large tree unlike any they had ever seen. It's limbs were of a strange shape that curved over and glowed in a brilliant blue and green. Vines hung from the tree and moss grew over the trunk.

Suddenly a soft thud came from the waterfall. They all looked and saw something emerge from a cave behind it. It was distorted by the rushing water, and the silhouette became larger as it drew closer. Everyone readied themselves. Of course getting to the tree wasn't going to be easy, and they knew something was coming. Suddenly the monster burst from behind the falls in a giant splash, landing right in front of the caravan. Everyone fell back and quickly scrambled to their feet.

An enormous crab stood in front of them. It had one large claw that lay over itself with swords and spears penetrated through it, showing that many has fallen before it. It had a smaller limb that was sharp as a sword. Julie gasped at the sight of it. Goblins and other monsters were difficult enough to deal with, but this was far beyond anything she could have imagined.

"Here it comes kupo!" Mog shouted. Directly in front of it was Julie. The crab made a clicking noise and swung is giant claw down at her. She attempted to block but was tackled down as the claw smashed the ground where she stood. She rolled to a stop and saw that Drake had pushed her out of the way.

"Are you alright?" He asked with a groan. He held his shoulder and Julie knew it was hurting again.

"Come on, Get up!" Ci era shouted as she blasted the crab with focus shots. Kur Yorg attacked it from beside her, jabbing his spear at it and jumping backward to safety. Ky Luna stood behind them and threw fire spells at the crab with a stone she had taken from the Goblin she and Ci era defeated.

"We have to fight!" Drake said to Julie. She nodded and stood up. Drake stood and readied his sword.

"Your arm." Julie said.

"I'll be fine. We have to help them." He then ran up and slashed at the crabs legs, successfully cutting it. The crab screeched in pain and suddenly jumped. The ground shook as it crashed down behind Ky Luna. The impact threw everyone down and Ci era howled as she looked at the monster. It stood over Ky Luna who stared at it in sheer terror.

With a swung of its claw, everything went black.

End of chapter 2


End file.
